Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+y = 3$ $-8x-4y = -12$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+y = 3$ $y = -2x+3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-8x-4y = -12$ $-4y = 8x-12$ $y = -2x + 3$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.